


'cause it's midnight, he's drunk and you're the one on his head

by Valery_Snowflakes



Series: my family loves you [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, i wrote this in like half an hour plz don't sue me if it's bad, martyn has spent too much time with dan to even be surprised anymore, older bros being bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 04:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12269034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valery_Snowflakes/pseuds/Valery_Snowflakes
Summary: Dan's drunk and clingy and Martyn has dealt with this too many times before to even be fazed anymore.





	'cause it's midnight, he's drunk and you're the one on his head

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I literally just had this idea and wrote it down in like half an hour, so I apologize in advance if it's bad. English isn't my first language, too, so there might be grammatical errors here, I'd appreciate if you could help me out with them! <3
> 
> Title's from Dodie - Adored by him

Martyn knows Dan’s drunk way before Phil asks him to watch over his boyfriend. They’re at a family gathering in their aunt’s house for her birthday but it’s two in the morning and everyone’s already gone to their hotel rooms to spend the night or is fast asleep, which leaves just the three of them at the dining table, Monopoly game half-finished and Tequila bottle completely empty.

  Martyn laughs, nods and lets Phil go arrange his childhood bedroom (they spent a lot of their weekends here, he recalls lazy afternoons playing Sonic in the living room and endless nights camping in the back yard like there was anything remotely interesting in dull grey night skies and dim kitchen lights) so he and Dan can both go to sleep when there’s a stir in the chair next to his, tired eyes blink at him.

“Where’s Phil?” Dan slurs, looking directly at him through half-lidded eyes and trying to compose his posture.

“Somewhere up there,” Martyn says, reaching to grab Dan’s arm when the brunette tries to stand up to search for his boyfriend. “Chill, he’ll come back for you.”

  Dan bites his lip.

“I miss him” he says, and Martyn would find this weird but he doesn’t. Dan and Phil have been attached at the hip since forever and he already knows Dan can be clingy when he’s past a certain amount of shots.

“I know,” Martyn says, trying to push Dan back into his chair. “He’s preparing something for you up there, don’t ruin the surprise, you know he likes to spoil you.”

  This seems to do it, because Dan immediately plops back down into the chair and starts paying with some discarded Monopoly bills.

  He’s frowning furiously and biting his bottom lip in a way that must be hurtful, but Martyn knows Dan and so he decides to leave the boy alone with his Monopoly money so he can sort out whatever’s on his mind.

“Want some water?” he asks, and Dan shakes his head, separating the money into bunched of the same colour.

  Once he’s back from the kitchen, three water glasses set on the table next to the carefully arranged Monopoly bills Dan turns to him, serious and drunk.

“I want to marry him” Dan says, and Martyn takes a sip from his water.

“I know.”

  Dan smiles slightly.

“Do you think he wants to marry me?” and Martyn has to take a couple of seconds to think, because Phil’s always considered marriage a piece of paper.

“I do” he says, pushing one of the glasses in Dan’s general direction.

  Dan smiles, gulps most of the water down in one go.

“I’m gonna propose to him soon, sometime before his birthday.”

“My dad will give you his approval without hesitating, mum will lecture you about mistreating her little boy, but if you’re smart then maybe you could skip the talk by bribing her with cookies.”

“Already did” Dan says, dimple popping and smile as bright as the sun. “I was eager to hear your talk, actually.”

  Martyn smiles, sips again from his glass and shrugs.

“Phil likes you,” he says, nonchalant. “I think you belong together, as long as you two are sure of whatever the hell what you’re doing is then it’s fine by me.”

  Dan smiles, clumsily walks from his chair to Martyn and does his best to hug him awkwardly from where he’s standing in front of the chair.

“Thank you” he says, eyes bright and rose cheeks.

“Just treat him right” Martyn shrugs.

  He doesn’t welcome Dan into the family, they already did that a long time ago.

“Treat who right? What are you two up now?” Phil’s standing in the doorway, pyjamas on and glasses askew on the bridge of his nose.

  Dan pulls back from the hug and whistles innocently.

“You look hot” he says, taking the only glass left on the table and walking towards Phil with visible excitement.

  Phil blushes, takes the glass from Dan’s hand and allows him to push his black fringe onto a quiff.

“We should go to bed” he has one hand on the small of Dan’s back and the other around the glass of water. He shoots Martyn a small smile. “Thanks, bro.”

“No problem, Phily, see you tomorrow” Martyn says, standing up and rushing towards the stairs. “Take good care of him!”

  There’s a door being shut and Phil smiles, downs the water in one go and sets the glass aside before taking Dan’s hand and leading him to the bedroom.

“I love you” Dan says when they’re both laying down, safely tucked under the duvets. Getting him out of his clothes and into some of Phil’s old pyjamas (because, as always, Dan’s forgotten to pack his) was easier than Phil had thought.

“I love you, too.” Phil says, leaning back in his boyfriend’s chest. “Thanks for coming with me to my boring family party.”

  Dan smiles, presses a kiss on the back of Phil’s neck and finds comfort in knowing he’ll have a lifetime of doing this same thing.

“You’re welcome, rat.”  

  Phil’s breathy laugh lulls him to sleep. 


End file.
